darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Teak logs
Teak logs are obtained through woodcutting skill by cutting teak trees located at rare tree icons. Chopping a teak tree requires level 35 woodcutting and brings 85 woodcutting experience. While players can burn these logs at level 35 firemaking for 105 firemaking experience, or make a Teak stock for a Steel crossbow at level 46 fletching for 27 fletching experience, they are mainly used in Construction. Players can bring teak logs to the plank maker in Taverley which is directly across from the house portal, or to the sawmill north-east of Varrock to make teak planks for 500 coins each. Alternatively, they can use Special teak logs to convert teak logs in their inventory into a planks (see below). While chopping teak there is approximately a 2.5% chance of receiving a Special teak log. A special teak log can be sold to the sawmill for 1300 coins, or two logs can be used to make a full inventory of teak planks (making each one worth 6500 coins). Dropping monsters Other *These logs can be gathered by your subjects after completing the Royal Trouble quest. *Some can be obtained as reward for the caper Lost Her Marbles. *When chopping these logs at the Hardwood Grove in Tai Bwo Wannai, a full inventory (27 logs, as one slot in your inventory must be trading sticks) costs a total of 370 Trading Sticks if you wish to bank them via Rionasta, 100 sticks for the entrance fee and 10 per log sent to your bank. *After Deadliest Catch a bank deposit chest appears near the teak trees of Ape Atoll, making it a convenient place to chop teak logs. Making planks As mentioned in the opening paragraph, there are various ways to make logs into planks. This outlines the fastest way to do it. Items *Teak logs (noted) *Gold coins (equal to 500 times the number of logs; make sure to pay your servant from your bank, or bring extra coins) Requirements *Servant (preferably the Demon butler) *Love Story (optional, improves profit) Method #Tell your servant to "un-cert" (which means to "un-note") as many logs as they can (26 if using the Demon butler). #When they come back with the logs, the option to "Send logs to Sawmill" should be clicked. #The first time your servant comes back with planks, accept them. Your inventory should now be full. #Right click your servant and choose "Fetch-from-bank" and then choose the top option (which is to repeat the last task). #The second time your servant comes back, you won't have space for items anymore and your servant will hold onto them. #Repeat step 4-5 until you are out of logs. Profit Assuming you have done Love Story and are using a Demon butler, these are the costs: Around 4836 Teak logs may be converted into planks per hour using this method (186 loads), yielding a profit or loss of *4836 - 572*4836 - *4836}}}} per hour. Trivia *Although in the skill guide it states that the quest Jungle Potion must be completed before cutting teak and mahogany logs, the quest is not actually required (you can still cut teak and mahogany logs on Ape Atoll even if you have not completed Jungle Potion). es:Teak Logs nl:Teak logs fi:Teak logs Category:Firemaking Category:Woodcutting Category:Construction Category:Teak Category:Sign of the porter items